Wireless communication networks are commonly used to communicate information regardless of where a user is located and whether a user is stationary or moving. Generally, wireless communication networks are established through a mobile device (or “user equipment (UE)”) communicating with a series of base stations (or “access nodes”). As a mobile device moves from one location serviced by a first access node to a second location serviced by a second access node, a communication “handoff” will be performed such that the mobile device stops communicating via the first access node and starts communicating via the second access node. Due to a variety of factors, such handoffs can be very complex.